Teacher's Pet
by The Girlfriend
Summary: Fred and George are off for another year at Hogwarts when they meet a very attractive lady, with a very interesting secret.


Teacher's Pet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Ms. Chatsworth.  
  
Chapter 1: Hot Chick  
  
It was September 1st, the start of another year at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley were heading on top platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Hey Fred! Catch!" a familiar voice screams.  
  
Fred turns around to yell out to Jordan. Then he sees a Dungbomb coming at him. BOOM! Jordan comes rushing over laughing hysterically. "Told you to catch the thing," Jordan explained. George bursts out laughing and Fred begins to smile.  
  
They were just about to board the Hogwarts Express when Jordan holds them back. "You guys look! Have you ever seen someone as fine as that?" He pointed straight to a girl that looked about a year or so older. She had long silky brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of tight khaki pants.  
  
George and Fred turn to each other and then Jordan and say, "Nope!"  
  
"Lets hurry and get to her compartment. Maybe we can meet her," Jordan says eagerly.  
  
"We cant Angelina, Alicia, and Debbie are waiting for us. They just signaled us to come sit down," George argues. "After all, they are our girlfriends."  
  
"George, you know what your problem is? You are just to loyal!" Fred snickers. "I mean think about it - Debbie isn't near as hot as that other girl!"  
  
"If you aren't going with us, then tell the girls we went to get some snacks. Do you think you can do that?" Jordan says trying to hurry things up.  
  
"We just can't find her!" They had searched every compartment except the one-marked "TEACHERS ONLY".  
  
"Hey Fred! Do think since she is a new girl she might have went in the teachers compartment?"  
  
"Maybe we should take a look?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt."  
  
They crack the door open and sure enough, there was the girl wonder.  
  
" Can I help you boys?" she asks glancing over at them.  
  
Fred and Jordan look at each other ... "boys"? Finally Fred blurts it out after a min. or so, "Who are you calling boys? Aren't you going to be a seventh year student?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm Kathleen Chatsworth," she says cheerfully. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Fred and this is Jordan." Jordan explains.  
  
After Jordan realizes his mistake he corrects himself, "Whoops sorry! I am Jordan and this is my friend Fred." Jordan's face starts glowing red.  
  
They sit down and talk until the Hogwarts Express comes to a stop.  
  
"Well you all better go I have to stay around for Dumbledore," she says shooing them out the door.  
  
"See you later then!" Jordan calls out as they walk down the hall to leave.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We forgot about Angelina and Alicia. They are going to kill us!" Fred states. " What are we going to do?"  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
"Wait we can tell them that we went to sit with Ron and Harry."  
  
"That sounds lame!"  
  
" Well there is always the truth..."  
  
"I like your plan a lot better. At least we have a chance."  
  
They find their girlfriends and try to explain everything to Alicia and Angelina, on the way to the castle.  
  
"Now Angelina, please you have to understand!!" Fred pleaded!  
  
" I refuse to believe that you were talking to your brother for all that time! And where are our snacks that George said you were getting?" Angelina snapped.  
  
"Well...Um...I gave them to Harry and Ron," he finally blurted out.  
  
"Sure I really believe that one Fred!"  
  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well... I guess, but please don't lie to me again. You aren't very good at it."  
  
"What makes you think I was lying?" Fred protested.  
  
"I kind of saw you coming out of the teachers compartment and I have talked to Harry and Ron."  
  
"When did you get a chance to talk to them?" Fred asks redder than ever.  
  
"Alicia and I went looking for you and Jordan an hour after the train left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, Un Huh."  
  
" Angelina, I'm really sorry for not riding with you."  
  
" I have already told you it is o.k." The carriage comes to a halt. Angelina bends down and kisses Fred. " I dropped my lipstick behind the seat. Now get it for me," she walks away in the direction of the castle.  
  
After Fred had gotten the lipstick, it was already time for the feast.  
  
"So how did Angelina take it; did she believe everything you told her?" Jordan asked as Fred sat down at the table.  
  
" Well...Yeah...Um...Kinda...Nope not word", he finally said.  
  
"Neither did Alicia. She said she talked to Harry and Ron and saw us come out of the teachers compartment".  
  
"The teachers compartment? What were you doing there?" Harry (who was just joining the conversation) asked.  
  
" Oh you don't know yet do you", says Jordan taking a sip of juice.  
  
" Dun"  
  
"Jordan and me saw this really hot girl at the train stop. She is a transfer student and..."  
  
" She is HOT!! Her name was Kathleen Chatsworth," interrupted Jordan.  
  
"May I have your attention everyone. May I have your attention please," Dumbledore says tapping his glass with a spoon. The room got very quiet. " I would like to welcome a new Defense Against The Darks teacher. She is someone who is wonderful with the Dark Arts."  
  
" I wonder what kind of old witch he convinced to take the job," Jordan whispers to Fred and George.  
  
" Lets give a big Hogwarts welcome to Professor Chatsworth.  
  
"PROFESSOR CHATSWORTH," Jordan and Fred screamed. They glanced up and saw Kathleen standing up and taking a bow at the teachers' table. "We have a crush on The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!!!" 


End file.
